To be whole again
by DaysofLavender
Summary: Spider-Man decides to swing by when the Avengers are battling a rogue sorcerer but soon gets badly injured leaving the scene without his left hand or right leg. What will Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers do about this torn teenager?
1. Chapter 1

Peter wiped the sweat off his brow as he rushed into the shaded alley to change into his suit. The summer sun beamed on New York City as Spider-Man swung from building to building, responding with a quick "hey everyone" as people from the streets shouted excitedly at the sight of him.

"Good morning Queens! So nice to see you all on this lovely evening! Though it's so hot the heat could probably melt vibranium." Peter said, chuckling to himself.

He knew no one could hear him from up there, yet kept the mood positive for himself.

Peter took in a deep breath as he stuck to a window, taking in the summer air. The suit stuck to his back as the sweat from swinging all day coated him. He began his daily patrol early this morning since May let him, it is his summer break before his Junior year after all.

The teen decided to cool down since his Spider-sense had subsided to a slight buzz. He shot two webs out of both his wrists to the top of the tall building and thrust himself towards it, then rolled on top of the cement roof and sat.

Peter let the wind air out his suit, but never dared to take his mask off. Propping himself up with his elbows and sighing, he watched the last of the sunset dissolve into the city. Peter soon relaxed as the sky began turning darker shades of blues and oranges.

'_**BOOM.'**_

Peter shot up in a panic darting his head every way to find the source of the sound. 'I didn't even realize I was about to sleep, what's wrong with me!?' Peter shamed himself...

"Karen where was the source of that?" Peter asked quickly.

"If I am correct Peter, the source would be east of you." Karen responded.

Peter whipped his head fast and spotted the explosion. His spider lens widened at the sight of smoke against the night sky blending in with the New York smog. He sprung up quickly and swung towards the fire that was now visible from above.

He swung with all his might until he was a blur of red and blue when he heard multiple screams.

_'Gotta go gotta go gotta go'_ Peter chanted to himself.

The hero rounded the corner when he heard another explosion, then another, and another, all quieter than the first.

Spider-Man planted himself in an alleyway to observe whatever was going on. He caved in on the wall as he observed the street before him. All he saw was the building in front of him that looked as if someone had perfectly plucked spheres out of the front.

He crawled towards the end of the alleyway, his spider-sense growing louder and louder as he crept. Making his way to peek his head outside, he tried to catch a glimpse of whoever was fighting when his spidey sense screamed

"_**MOVE"**_

He jerked his head back right in time when a rush of air and a familiar sound of Iron-man's jets rushed right across the entrance of the alleyway. As soon as Peter saw red and gold he leaped right into the chaos and after his mentor.

"Sup ! Woah! The whole gang's here." Peter grinned under his mask as Black Widow, Hawk-eye, Vision, Falcon, and War Machine came into his view.

Black Widow and Vision were half holding citizens attempting to get them out of the burning buildings and out of the chaos. Falcon was hovering above near where Hawk-eye was perched on top of a skyscraper muttering words under his breath with his bow drawn the direction Iron-man was flying towards. War Machine right beside Iron-man, both flying towards the same direction.

"Kid, what are you doing here?!" Iron-man's metallic voice rang out as he turned his face towards Spider-Man.

"You know I protect this place too, right?" Peter could not see his face but he knew was rolling his eyes.

A few seconds passed until he spoke again to the teen. "Alright alright, help Nat and Vision with getting people the hell out of here."

Iron-man could see Peter's lens squint in frustration and sighed.

"Kid this is serious who we are dealing with here, the last thing I need is for you to get in the way and then hurt yourself." Tony snapped, he didn't realize that those words would hurt the boy, but merely turned his head back and rounded the corner and out of Peter's sight.

Peter landed swiftly near a Radio Shack and mumbled curses at Tony.

Peter's head was filled with buzzing, his Spider-sense telling him over and over_**,"DANGER DANGER DANGER"**_ He ignored it _(But stayed alert)_ and proceeded to carry a couple of teenage girls out of an Aerie and swung them towards a safe street.

He heard distant booms and cracks for the next twenty minutes as he helped people everywhere, he groaned out loud wanting to be a part of the fight. (Not that he doesn't like saving people, but he was sure Natasha and Vision had it under control.

"Sure, I'm a kid but a kid who can lift a car with my own two hands, they never take me seriously." Peter spat out as he made his way to a couple who were hiding behind mannequins clearly shaking out of fear. "Hey, guys! Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you." He gestured a hand towards the woman to come towards him. "Ladies first of course! Don't worry dude I'll be back for you in a hot minute."

The lady shed a tear as she looked back at her petrified husband. He heard the man shakily reply with a, "Yeah you better!"

Spider-Man winked back to him. "Hold tight ma'am!" She wrapped her arms around his waist still shaking as they both walked out of the store. Spider-Man _thwipped_ a web to a skyscraper that looked stable and launched the both into the air.

The street was mostly silent only the sounds of distant sirens coming towards their way and slowly crumbling buildings_._

_'Finally, once the police are here us three can head down and help the others.'_ He thought to himself as he put the woman with jet black hair down into safety with the others.

After saving the man also, he heard an abnormally loud crack and investigated the sky. Black sparks flew above the buildings, indicating Spider-Man and the others that the others needed help.

" Hey Karen? Does everyone seem alright to you?" Peter asked the AI.

"A few are in shock but despite that I believe they will okay." Peter sighed in relief.

The teen swung towards Hawk-eye and landed silently next to him.

Clint flinched as Spider-Man tapped his shoulder gently. "Jeez, yes?" Clint said puffing out of frustration.

Spider-Man stared for a few seconds at Clint's ears and then held out his hand and put on an exaggerated tone of voice. "May I have one of your earpiece device com thingies, ahem good sir?"

Clint was obviously not amused and let a few seconds pass by before he dug into his pockets and pulled out a small device. "Comms are connected to the team down here and up there" He pointed his hand up to the narrow plane Peter never realized was there. "And uh, push to talk," Clint said in a bored tone handing it into him.

"Sweet, thanks man!"

Peter swung the same path he remembered took while fiddling with the device in his hand. He stuck to an untouched Starbucks and lifted half of his mask to stick the device on his right ear. He adjusted and tapped it a bit until the sound came at full blast. Spider-Man flinched as he heard all the Avengers practically yelling in his ear. He pulled down his mask slowly, trying to understand who was talking.

"Sam! Get down here and take him off my back already!" .

"JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Must be Sam.

"I got him." Clint.

Spider-Man made his way to push his mask where the comm rested to begin speaking but decided that now was not the time. 'Oh my gosh, I'm actually on a server with all of the Avengers. This is crazy!'

Peter snapped back into reality and rounded the corner. It looked as if a sorcerer was here, there were perfectly cut shapes dug into buildings and skyscrapers. He saw a few objects on the ground such as a streetlamp or a mailbox crushed, black ink coating all over, and grey sparks lingering about the street. Peter got shivers down his back as he finally took in all the damage, almost confirming that this was the dirty work of a sorcerer.

Peter arrived at the chaotic fight quickly.

"Nowhere to go now, surrender before we have to hurt you!" Peter heard War-Machine's voice echo out. Iron-man, War-machine, and Falcon were cornering a figure. The figure Peter assumed was a woman, she was wearing thick black robes rimmed with golden decorative fabric, a hood hiding her face with long blonde hair spilling out of the front. She was obviously panicking, shifting and looking around for escape routes.

Iron-man whispered into the com, "Now Wanda."

The silent jet suddenly dropped Scarlet Witch herself. Fiery red hair flowed in the wind as she stopped mid-air and spread her body, producing red wispy strands from her chest and hands. Then, suddenly caving in on herself.

Before the Sorceress could even get a good look at Wanda, she was suddenly engulfed in red. Peter grinned to himself and put two fingers on his ear without thinking. "Aw you guys left us with nothing to do haha," Peter said.

He could see Iron Man's helmet head drop slightly at the sound of his voice. "Who gave you one?" He said with disappointment dripping from his voice.

"Hahaha my bad my bad." Clint laughed.

Peter's face reddened.

"Whatever, web her up kid."

Almost immediately, Peter aimed at the mass of red and shot for a solid two minutes. Wanda slowly stopped the magic and floated gracefully down to the ground. "Well that was exhausting, I'm almost certain she's unconscious," Wanda said with two fingers up at her ear. Peter swung himself closer to the Avengers trying to get a closer look, hoping that his webbing helped them.

"I'd be a little shocked if it didn't." Bruce Banner's voice rang out in his ear. 'Oh my gosh oh my gosh, okay Peter don't freak out. It's only Bruce frickin Banner.'

Iron Man's suit turned to look at Spider-Man. He tried to not laugh out loud knowing Peter was geeking out at the sound of almost all his role models. Tony snickered a little and then spoke as Spider-Man landed next to him. "Cap, Bruce, and Bucky are up there, you fought them remember?"

Peter vigorously shook his head yes to him, silently thanking him for not speaking into the com knowing that would be quite embarrassing for him.

Vision swiftly landed right next to the calming swarm of red magic; Black Widow just ran up panting. _'She must have run; I should have picked her up.' _Peter felt guilty.

The red magic finally dissolved into thin air revealing a webbed-up figure completely hidden with the thick cloth. Peter just realized if it wasn't for her blonde hair and the white webs bonding her, she would soon be invisible in the night. The sky was a dark shade of blue, stars visible but Peter could tell that it was probably around 6 or 7 PM. The Sorceress sure did make a scene, there were little fires around the street and the same odd black sparks still lingering.

Most of the Avengers were glad it was over, Spider-Man and Black Widow, on the other hand, had their adrenaline pumping ready to throw a punch. The sirens stopped a little over a minute ago they must've reached the street full of people, Peter would still go back and check if everyone was alright anyways.

"Yo-you have left me with no choice…I'm sorry Ancient one!" Everyone tensed and backed up a step or two, baffled at the unaffected Sorceress.

"But I...what?" Wanda stammered.

The Sorceress was most definitely sobbing now her head hunched over, tears falling onto the pavement below.

Peter cocked his head in confusion. Black Widow stepped forward bravely and scoffed at the hunched woman. She grabbed her two taser batons and shoved them into the woman's abdomen without mercy.

The woman began to shake but then it soon twisted into a low lifeless laugh.

Without warning the woman burst out of the webs and screamed with all of her might.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sorceress looked sinister; her eyes glowing golden and her arms thrown out into tight fists. Peter compared her eyes to fire, and if he focused hard, he could almost see golden flecks floating out like embers.

She began floating a few inches from the pavement dragging a few pebbles up from the ground with her.

"Oh, she's powerful **POWERFUL!**" Spider-Man spoke into the comms, sticking himself to a skyscraper distancing himself safely away from whatever the woman was holding back.

"Nothing we can't handle." Captain America responded.

"You do realize you're on the jet, right?" Iron-man commented.

"Like we said Tony, call us when you need it and we can win the fight if it's too hard for you to handle." Bucky snapped.

"Doubt it one-armed wonder," Tony replied. Peter couldn't help but snicker to himself, still watching the woman that only just stopped screaming.

"Finally, thought my hearing aids were about to explode," Hawk-eye commented into the comm. Peter watched very closely as the woman's face slowly faced Black Widow's direction, her golden eyes beaming. Before anyone could strike, the Sorceress summoned black sparks all around her. She threw her head back as porcupine-like darts flew from her chest flying in every direction, striking whatever was in the way.

"TAKE COVER" War Machine yelled.

Peter scrambled behind an alleyway just in time as a thick spike pierced the building that he was crouched next to. He took a second to observe the foreign object. It was almost a foot long and was dripping in black liquid.

"Rhodey be careful it went halfway through my shield like it was a tissue," Tony said.

"Got it."

"I think I might need to-ugh go back to the ship. I couldn't really hide behind a cloud. I'm lucky those things only went into my wings." Sam choked out, obviously struggling.

"Tell me where you are. I can pick you up." Peter hurriedly said.

"You see the hot dog stand? I'm east of that behind an apartment complex." Without another second to delay he swung hurriedly towards Falcon, catching glances of the woman that was now floating towards Wanda, her robes revealed her pale face and a pale-yellow dress that was slightly torn at the bottom. He drew his attention back to Falcon and left the fight temporarily.

The young hero spotted Sam exactly where he said he would be and ran up to him. There were 3 oozing spikes piercing Falcon's wings, the carbon fiber sparking in a few spots.

"Are they completely immobile now? Can your wings only take a few hits? I thought they were made up of-" Peter began clearly shocked that he was down so quickly.

"Look, kid, usually I can take a lot more, but something has infected my system. I mean look at the _'nasties'_ on there, what do you expect?" Sam was quick to defend himself_. _'_It is a bit embarrassing only taking one hit and going down…_' Sam thought, growing silent.

"Alright, alright" Peter was holding back a laugh, noting mentally he could hold up longer than one of the Avengers. "Can we please get the jet over here?" He asked politely. On cue, the jet slowly moved towards the two of them and the hatch at the bottom opened. Spider-Man aimed his wrist at the edge of the hatch and _thwipped_ a web towards it. Peter positioned his forearm under Sam's chest and swung the both of them to the hatch.

The teenager thought it was quite odd that Sam was against him last time they met at the airport, but now here he was, carrying the man to safety. White light streamed out of the ship as Captain America stood at the hatch, waiting for Sam.

Spider-Man dropped him off and took the chance to look over the city. There were countless firetrucks and police car's lights visible on the other street. The night had fully come now, the clouds reflecting the city lights.

He glanced over towards the Avengers, watching a blur of Iron-man and War-Machine in the air, hitting the Sorceress from all directions. She was shielded by a black transparent dome. Peter assumed it was produced by her herself, it was obvious, her hands were spread, attempting to stabilize the barrier. The young vigilante was soon mesmerized by the Avengers battling with the woman.

"Peter?" Karen suddenly filled his mask.

He shook his head, not realizing he zoned out until he heard a shout and felt a rumbling under his feet.

"Sorry Karen it's just the view is nice." He joked.

"I advise for you to go back and help your companions." She said in a tone that sounded as if she were smirking. Is that possible? Tony probably made it happen. As the hatch began to close, Spider-Man nosedived back into the street and shot a web the last second. The young hero swung towards the woman, his mentor and Rhodey still streaming lasers at her. Spider-Man dove towards the Sorceress. Looking all over for an opening, his brown eyes caught the attention of a body on the ground; crumpled up like a paper thrown.

'_Natasha!'_

Spider-Man squinted at her body, still diving, and saw the slightest rise from her body. Relief flooded him as he tore his attention from Black Widow and back to the enemy that had to be taken down.

Peter finally found an angle where the barrier looked weak and kicked with all his might through it and into her side.

The woman stumbled over onto the ground in a heap. She coughed harshly as she shakily got back up and aimed at the Spider, black spikes grew from her hand; covered in black liquid.

She snatched one from her palm and threw it with precision at Spider-Man swinging away. The Sorceress was so focused on him that she did not expect the laser that hit her in the back with such force it knocked her back onto the ground. Peter's head screamed at him "_**MOVE!**_" The teen smoothly dodged the spike and turned back around. He dove back towards the Sorceress on the ground and landed a solid kick in her back. Landing on the cobble ground, he webbed her hands to the ground as secure as his webs managed.

"I would have kicked a little less hard if you didn't try to make me into a Spider Kabob!" Peter quipped. As if his webs were silly string, she pried them off with a grunt. Ripping her hood from the top of her head, she smirked and glared at Peter with pure venom. The Sorceress could immediately tell the age due to her magical instincts._ There is always a child, _the Sorceress noted in her mind of the child's presence. There was always a heart string to tear at during a battle, and this was her perfect opportunity.

Her glowing eyes made Peter shiver as he shot a web straight into her face out of instinct. "Yeah I'd rather not look into those eyes." He took the advantage of her being temporarily blinded and shot two webs onto the building behind her. Launching himself towards her, he prepared to kick her square in the chest. His lens widened in surprise as she ripped the webs from her face and grabbed his ankle just as he was about to contact her. In a split second she gripped his ankle tightly with her black covered hand and threw him across the street with all her might. Peter slammed into a coffee shop, shattering the glass and skidding under a table. "Ughh...ow, that hurt. Maybe a little help here?" He picked himself up and prepared himself for another blow as she swayed towards him.

Vision flew in on cue and picked her up with one swift move, dragging the both up above the city. Vision gripped her throat tighter as the Sorceress clawed at his hands. "Stand down, it is most likely that you will not win this fight." He stopped high in the air, the distant sound of Iron-man approaching. "Tell me your reasoning, sorcerer."

"I do not have a reason, merely an urge." She smirked at him as blood dripped from her mouth. He cocked his head, his artificial intelligence pondering the statement.

"I have nothing else to lose. If I go...I will drag whoever I want with me." She threw her head back with laughter, her tears mixing with the blood. The face stilled as if her body was lifeless, suddenly tensing up. Vision quickly let go as dripping spikes emerged from everywhere on her body. As soon as his grip loosened, the spikes dug their way back in her frail body, as if saving themselves for something else. \

Iron-Man spoke into the comms as he caught her in his metal arms. "Nat has been down for a while! Someone get her up to the jet ASAP!"

"On it!" Wanda replied

"Keep your guard up, she has advanced to multiple spikes protruding through her body at once." Vision said looking down towards Tony Stark.

_'Great.'_ Tony groaned, looking at the woman in his arms, her relaxed features indicated that she was unconscious. The hero grimaced as she opened her eyes, the embers still glowing. Her face gleamed as the tears and blood refused to stop streaming down her freckled face.

"Nope." He simply said as he slid his arms from under her.

Her robes and yellow dress were covered in inch wide holes, revealing her pale body underneath, unkempt hair whipped around her face as she fell lower and lower.

"Um who's going to catch her?" Peter asked in the comms.

"Let her fall." Tony replied.

"What no...no!" Peter started to run where the woman would soon splat on the ground.

"I **said**, let her fall!"

Peter still ran, rebelling against his mentor's orders. Tony sighed and boosted himself towards Peter, planting himself in front of the stubborn kid.

The teenager skidded to a sudden halt. "So, you're just going to let her die?" Peter asked with frustration.

"Just listen to me for once kid! Watch her." He made sure to not let that go into the comms with the others to hear. Peter looked down at the cobble roads, refusing to watch just in case the man was wrong.

**SWOOM!** Black sparks flew as the woman floated a few inches from the ground upright. If not for her blonde hair and robes Peter would have thought it was Wanda but a twisted version.

"See? Trust the adults more maybe." War-Machine said into the comms.

"Just because-" Peter began.

"Wanda, we need you back down here, Steve nor Bucky will be any help against her" Tony interrupted.

Peter's lenses squinted in anger from being ignored.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bucky's static com intervened.

"She is using magic, your hand to hand combat and strength will be no help, you'll get destroyed." Tony put in a matter in fact tone.

"Stark is correct, in fact I advise for Clint to head to the ship," Vision added.

A few seconds past before an audible scoff was heard by everyone. "Now wait a minute-" Clint argued.

"No, the microwave is right." Tony said.

"Watch out Mr. Stark!" Peter shrieked. Iron-man could only turn around before Wanda crashed into him, attempting to block him by using her magic. Iron-man budged a few feet from the impact, but took the hit and used it to boost towards the Sorceress, not knowing of what condition he just left Wanda in.

Wanda yelped in pain as she was too slow for the Sorceress' attack. She clawed at the oozing spike. It was a few inches deep in her left shoulder.

She cried out as she roughly landed onto the ground, looking over her left shoulder where blood began to pour out.

The only sounds she emitted now were heaving breaths and whimpers, her mind ran multiple scenarios of how this could turn out within seconds. All the witch could do was watch.

Without warning, the spike began to grow from all sides, she felt as if her heart was bobbing in her throat. Horror grew on the young hero's face, realizing what would soon happen if she had to be the one to yank it out of herself.

Wanda knew exactly what this was, the spike expanded once the tip hit blood. She remembered her brother showing her this from an ancient book he had found during a mission and comparing it to a starved animal, trying to consume all that it could in little time once it had a hold. The spike was now expanding like branches from a dead tree, thriving at the abundance of flesh.

"I need help! Someone get here **NOW**!"

Vision quickly flew towards his love and kneeled beside her. He tried to remain calm for her sake as he observed the growing thing protruding Wanda's left shoulder.

The young hero screamed in pain as she felt the spike grow in her shoulder. "**RIP IT OUT**!" Wanda screamed at Vision.

Vision knew this was the best option, or her shoulder along with her arm would soon have to be hacked off. He hated to see Wanda in pain, his _everything_ in pain, but he had no choice. Vision placed one hand on the center of her back and the other on the base of the spike and pulled.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter heard the echo of Wanda's scream and grew nervous. Iron-Man whizzed past a stunned Spider-Man, shooting with all his power at the Sorceress.

"Snap out of it Spidey it's only us three!" War-Machine called. Rhodey was right, it was in fact only Tony, Peter, and Rhodey up and fighting, Vision now refusing to leave an injured Wanda's side unless absolutely necessary. Peter never expected for this to be such a huge fight. In fact he only thought he would swing in and help a little. Peter looked at his fists now clenching, realizing that this was a serious brawl and he had to step up, maybe even impress Mr. Stark. He smiled at the thought of making his mentor proud and stared down the Sorceress down, ready to pounce.

Iron-Man spoke up "Rhodey, come up on her 6 and stun her when I say so. Kiddo that's when you web her up into a burrito. Alright? Let's do it." James and Peter both nodded and retreated to get into their positions. Iron-Man turned to directly face the Sorceress.

She knew where War-Machine was the moment he was boosting at her. Her head tilted to the side, her eyes pinpointing War-Machine, she confirmed her magical senses correct. She giggled to herself, swiveling her head back to Iron-Man who was now getting close. "She knows!" Rhodey shouted.

"I know, I know! Keep on going, she cant get out of this one, blast her in 3!" Both Iron-Man and War-Machine held out their right armored wrists to blast her with sound waves.

Just as they were about to practically squash her, she blasted off with the palms of her hands aimed at the ground.

_'Too easy'_. She thought as she smoothly dodged the two. Two shouts were audible as both the machines collided into each other. Her focus was now on the _kid_.

Spider-Man was still hiding in the shadows waiting to web her up.

She knew he was close, in fact she could sense him with her mysterious powers. The Sorceress swiftly landed on top of a tall building from the boost of palms. Her bare feet hit the cement roof, gently walking around. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes gathering her power. She exhaled all at once, pinpointing Spider-Man's exact location.

"You can come out now little bug. I said I can drag whoever I want with me...and I have** no** intention to take back my word." She cooed.

Peter's breath hitched as he peeked around the large vent. His Spidey sense blared within his head. _'What happened to the others?'_ He knew he couldn't speak into the comms, it would expose him fully if she was tricking him. Peter did not fully believe her but crawled away from the vent and stood his ground anyways.

The Sorceress hummed to herself, cocking her head at the sight of him. "Let's go somewhere else shall we? But not too far...I want them to know."

The woman did not hold the power to summon portals often but only once in a while. It was certainly a rare occasion and typically the last resort during a fight. She wanted it to end here and now with a big bang. She lied to Spider-Man, she could not simply locate her portal far from herself, the farthest she can manage being a good amount of miles. She began to move her two fingers in a circular motion, already feeling physically weak and drained of magic the further she expanded her portal.

"Shes here...North of Be-AGHHH" The Sorceress crashed into Peter before he could finish and held his neck firmly.

They were on the edge of the portal, black and gold sparks spinning continuously non-stop. Peter compared the sound to hundreds of sparklers all going off at once. They struggled against each other, the Sorceress pushing him inch by inch into the portal.

"Spit it out son, North of where?" Steve Rogers spoke from the Quinjet standing at the front looking out over the city for him. Seconds ticked by of silence from Peter's comm, the team growing nervous each beat. Only few of the members had a real connection to him but they all would undoubtedly take a hit for him.

Peter looked back into the ring of sparks viewing the one and only Central Park within the portal. Anyone else would see it as a couple of trees and grass but Peter has practically memorized the city..._his_ city. He gathered his strength and started to pry her arm away from his neck. Visibly shaking and struggling, she tilted her head upwards.

"What the!?" Peter looked down at her pale yellow dress, the holes were beginning to fill again with the same oozing spikes from before. "Oh no…" He began to shuffle his way away from her until he was on the verge of being teleported into the park. Peter could hear distant repulsors approaching. _'Oh thank goodness, this lady is crazy strong!'_

"I got you." Iron-Man's static mic said in his ear.

He made the mistake of letting go of her wrists in attempt of avoiding the spikes. Spider-Man staggered back waving his arms trying to balance himself. His Spidey sense warned him clearly, but Peter could do nothing but take the kick square in his chest. "UAGHH!" Peter screamed, shooting his web shooters randomly, praying that they would stick to something..._anything_. Just as he fell he could spot Iron-Man's shiny suit approaching behind her wispy blonde hair.

Next thing Peter knew he slammed into the ground followed up by a punch straight in the nose. He was confused as to what was happening as punch after punch came pounding onto his head. She was sitting on top of him having at it when he suddenly collected his senses and kicked her hard in the stomach. The Sorceress slammed into a tree, struggling to breathe. _'Where did the portal go? Mr. Stark was right there!'_

"Hey Karen, how far away is Mr. Stark and the Quinjet?" He asked.

"Approximately 6.4 miles Peter. Friday has already informed Mr. Stark of your location."

"Thanks Karen." The AI hummed in response and went back to silence. _'Alright just a little longer, this is where you can prove yourself!'_

She wiped her bloodied mouth with the back of her hand.

"Alright wizard, you're clearly at your breaking point. And if you don't mind I got some summer reading that I've got to finish, so can we call it a night? I'm sure you can totally relate, right? Don't they have homework in _Hogwarts_?" He said knowing he was annoying her.

"Pfft, I am far from-" She began but was quickly interrupted by a web to her mouth.

"Nuh-uh Miss wizard, and the others will be here soon and I'd like to be the one to get the last punch..._for once_."

The teen shot another web towards her arm to start bonding her against the tree. As soon as her skin made contact with the sticky substance she pulled her opposite arm out of hiding in her cloak. Her right hand was glazed and dripping with a gold and black substance. She sliced the web as if it was warm butter and snatched the web mid air with her left. _'Man this wizard has too many trick up her sleeves...literally!'_ Peter thought as he began pulling the web that was attached to the woman towards himself. She ripped the web off of her mouth along with the blood and hid her right arm under her cloak once more. She focused all of her energy towards her lower back, summoning a single spike, this time twice as big. The spike was going to take double the time to grow as her body was at its limits.

The magic was slowly destroying the woman's body over the course of the brawl, she would end up killing herself if she dared to go much further. The Sorceress was very self aware of what the dark magic was doing to her frail body, but could no longer find a reason to care after The Ancient One booted her out.

Peter looked around quickly searching for any police officers or bystanders but mysteriously found none in sight, for now.

"**Question!**" Peter yelled.

The woman relaxed her chest slumping her shoulders attempting to convince Spider-Man that it was safe to relax also. Peter tensed up even more, still holding to the web but not pulling. He was somewhat happy to come face to face with a Sorcerer when he thought about it, sadly fighting and not being the best of buddies.

"Hm?"

"Why do you want everyone to see? Why draw attention to yourself knowing you'll lose." Peter asked quickly.

"Well, I sadly cannot deny that I will lose, but you _boy_, will also lose too." She replied.

Peter squinted his eyes confused. "I don't think you've got it, ma'am. You do realize you are fighting against **THE** Avengers right?"

The Sorceress exhaled in annoyance. Flashbacks pouring into her mind all at once. The woman was never as strong as the ones in the sanctuary and never would be no matter how many hours she poured into training. She became agitated towards innocents who were even stronger than her and turned to dark magic. _'They will _**_never_**_ feel what it's like, I _**_must_**_ drag someone with me.'_

"You are ignorant _Spider-Man_, when you simply cannot manage to do something, you will be shunned and rejected by _this_ world. **You** do not deserve the abilities you are capable of having, you do not understand the **pain**. And you _Spider_, will now lose apart of **yourself**.** JUST LIKE I HAVE!**" He was taken aback, baffled at the sudden burst. She crouched down in an instant snapping the spike off of her back, still concealing it beneath the thick fabric. She pulled with all of her might at the web they were still both holding.

Peter's six sense delayed, he stumbled forward at the pull. She let go of the web with her left arm and raised it to punch. Peter pounced towards his left ready to dodge it and got into position for a kick in her ribs that were already cracked. She revealed her right arm gripping the deadly spike. Before Peter could even realize that the weak punch was a bluff, she ducked underneath him and stabbed through the blue fabric.

Peter gasped loudly at the shock of a spike piercing all the way through his right kneecap. Through and through, Peter's kneecap was impaled. He took in a shaky breath as he fell to the ground attempting to scramble away. '_Oh no no no NO _**_NO NO NO_**_!'_ Peter fought back the urge to scream as he shuffled his bottom behind a tree. His right leg felt as if someone poured boiling water over it.

The Sorceress stood there and watched him with an emotionless expression as he scooted behind an oak tree. _'It's not enough.'_ She thought as she focused the last of her energy on her back. She hunched over letting the growing spikes protrude through her skin. She threw her cloak off revealing the loose dress sticking to her body. Black dripping from her body, leaving evidence where the spikes were spawning.

Peter pushed his back against the bark, his now trembling hands cradling his knee. He began to spray his webs over the front of the wound, hoping it would stop some of the blood now seeping through his suit. Hopefully the rush of adrenaline would mask most of the pain for now. The spike began to branch out mimicking the full trees in the park around him. His jaw dropped as he could only watch the spike slowly stretch itself below his knee. Peter let out a strangled sob as he felt every root of the spike seeped into his leg.

He spoke into the comm his shaking hands struggling to find the device. "Whe-where are you g-guys? I need you all no-**NOW**." If he had not had a spike all the through his leg at the moment he would have been embarrassed at the amount of stuttering. He sucked in a breath and twisted his leg over to observe the wound. It was placed in the center of his knee cap and went completely through the other side.

"Hol…WANDA...on….son..youre...too..JUST...far….fo..th" Captain-America's voice filled the comm finally giving out. The device apparently could not manage the distance between Peter and Steve.

Tony Stark's voice came in much clearer. "Give me two minutes kid, i'm comin in hot."

_'_

_ 'Okay Peter, Mr. Stark is close just two minutes...you can manage.'_

Silence filled the scene only the distant sounds of fountains running and the wind breezing through the leaves. The dying grass crumpled beneath the Sorceress' bare feet as she sluggishly walked to the tree where he was, his neck buzzing in response.

She was extremely weak and ready to crumple any minute but her goal was yet to be completed. Peter's muffled voice was becoming clearer the further she swayed. She could barely hear the boy behind the oak, hearing a few words such as "please" and "I can't." She thought she felt a bit of remorse towards the boy's pleas, but quickly eliminated it from her mind. She curled in on herself unable to walk further with the spikes almost painfully finished.

Peter heard her sudden stop and stretched his left leg out to get up. He hissed at the pain unable to bend his right knee. beginning doing slow hops on his left leg, he gathered the courage to swing. He shot a web with his right arm with a '_thwip'_ to two trees down and attempted to swing. He failed horribly and ended up being half dragged by his own web. At least he put distance between himself and the wretched woman. Peter was halfway on the ground still scrambling to get up when he took a long look at his right leg.

The base of the spike was slowly shrinking, still expanding itself down inside and outside of his calf. He noticed that the growing slowed down and predicted it to stop once it reached his ankle. Without thinking he spoke into the comms to Mr. Stark. " my-my leg its ruined" He hated the way he was on the verge of sobbing. He realized what they may have to do.

"Almost there kiddo, nothing we can't fix back at the compound." Peter slumped a little, not at the reassurance but at the haze that was overcoming his mind.

"Peter, you need to find a way to block the wound from more blood exiting your leg, may I suggest-" Karen said seriously.

"I don't know Karen THEY'RE COVERING EVERY **INCH** OF MY LEG!" Peter snapped at his AI. "I-Im sorry, I just-how far away is ?"

"It's quite alright, he will arrive in approximately 40 seconds, if he keeps his speed consistent" She answered.

Spider-Man's head turned in every direction at neck breaking speed realizing that the Sorceress disappeared. He hobbled towards the cement path under a dim street lamp. There were hardly any people near.

_'May is going to kill me for being out this late.'_

His spidey sense went haywire. In response, Spider-Man quickly pushed away from the lamp and stood his ground. It was as if Peter had a film over himself, his senses muffled and delayed. Must be the magic lingering in the air. More and more black sparks floated inches above the ground that appeared out of thin air. Peter's leg begun to slightly spas, reacting to the magical roots taking most of his lower leg up. Spider-Man slightly crouched waiting for whatever his senses were warning him about, he was so focused on his surroundings that he must've went numb to voices in his ears. Forcing his attention from the park he noticed that the spike had stopped growing and took place in his leg firmly, looking as if a colony of sea urchins decided that the inside of his leg was a habitat.

_ '**TO YOUR RIGHT'**_

Without another second passing, he leaned on his left side to slip out of the way, but cried out when pain shot up his thigh in response. He fell to the ground in a heap as the Sorceress got on top of him and ripped part of his mask off with her hand that once helped her rip off his webs earlier. Gold and black dripped from her hand. The mask sizzled at the touch of her decaying hand, the fabric dissolving within seconds. His eyes went wide as fresh air exposed the right side of his face, most of his sweaty hair now sticking out. She looked similar to a porcupine, oozing spikes protruding through her back and torn dress.

"Has anyone told you that you look like a tall, blonde, gorgeous...hairbrush?" Peter tried to mask the fear, but it was hard when she bore her gaze at him, her golden eyes at his frightened doe ones. Jokes must've not been her thing, because the next thing she did was take a hold of his brown curls, lifted his head and then slammed it with force against the cement. She pinned her leg on top of his now swinging right arm. The Sorceress pounded his head against the ground without mercy, blood beginning to pool around his head. '_KRACK!'_ The crunch of the device in Peter's ear was barely audible over the sound of repulsors approaching. She quickly loosened her grip acknowledging the presence of Iron-Man.

"Get off of him you _Houdini_." Tony held up his repulsor ready to fire. The cement underneath cracked as the **MARK XLV** suit landed firmly.

Peter lifted his head, he felt numbness and pain all at once and groaned. Despite the pain he pushed through and looked past the woman at the suit aiming at the both of them. Stars began swimming in his vision as he tried to focus on the figure that was now speaking, sounding as if the man was in another room he gave up focusing on the red blob. He weakly tried to move his right arm pinned by her leg but soon gave up that too. Peter decided it was best to trust whoever was now there and relaxed his head. Maybe he should not have done that. "Owww" His head now pulsing along with his heartbeat.

Tony shivered at the sight of the pale woman, a yellow dress hanging onto her frail body as a few dripping spikes (Tony estimated to be two feet long) were stuck into her back. He could only see Peter's legs out from underneath the woman. _'What the hell?! What did this bitch do!?_' His gaze quickly left the kid's leg and back at the _witch_. Still, the Sorceress made no effort to get off him so Tony shot without hesitation. She never turned her head so Tony was mildly shocked at how smoothly she dodged the beam. He lifted his other arm about to shoot her with the other repulsor when he spotted War-Machine approaching the opposite way of him. He decided it was best to wait for his friend to land before he made any risky decisions with the Sorceress' grip onto the kid.

_'Get UP Pete!'_ Tony's facial features deepened as he began to worry as to why Peter was not fighting or at least saying anything.

"Friday, vitals." Tony commanded.

"You are relatively-" Friday began.

"Not **me,** the Spider-ling!"

"He is suffering a grade 2 concussion, and a severe leg wound that needs immediate medical attention."

_'Could be worse.'_ Tony knew it was bad but he remained calm.

Peter heard a muffle of words from Karen but pushed them aside studying the Sorceress. The blackness around the corners of his visions pulled away each beat, his awareness slowly coming back to him. He noticed that her attention was taken away from him and towards a? Mr. Stark! _'Better late than never.'_ Peter never felt such relief in his life.

"Get **off** of me!" Peter's words slightly slurred but loud. He threw his free arm at her in a fist.

The next few actions were quick as unpredictable. Before Iron-man can do anything but warm up his repulsor to fire again, she snatched his left wrist on the spot, the suit quickly dissolving, and soon his skin also at her decaying touch. She half stood up, her grip still firm. With the last of her strength she dragged his light body up and slammed him against the ground, this time at a different angle. His arm gave a sicking snap as her left arm reached behind her snatching a spike greedily from her back.

It happened all too fast, she dodged yet another repulsor beam and heard Iron-man quickly approaching. Peter saw the spike that was close to impaling his forearm but had no time to react. Peter screamed in agony as she slammed the spike into his immobile arm. The same second the spike sliced through his arm and into the concrete, Iron-Man slammed his whole suit weight into the Sorceress sending her flying off of Peter.

War-Machine slammed into the ground guns at ready, this time not hesitating to shoot. He aimed and immediately fired at the woman's legs, immobilizing her but not killing her. Captain-America made it clear to try their best to catch the woman alive to bring in, after telling Rhodey to go with Tony to help Spider-Man. Wanda needed the med bay immediately back at the facility. He believed he heard over the mics something about her having a chunk taken out of her back? He was unsure.

Peter looked towards the Sorceress that he lost against horribly, her stomach on the ground, blood began to pour from her legs mixing in with black liquid. War-Machine stomping towards her with cuffs that matched the color of his suit.

"Mr. Stark! You have to take this** thing** out!" Peter yelled on the verge of tears.

The suit's face unfolded away, revealing Tony's face with a small cut on his cheek. He quickly ran over to the teen quickly taking a knee beside him. Before Tony could do a full body scan of Peter he caught the spike in the boys forearm moving. It expanded fast, surprisingly faster than the one before. Peter threw his left arm away from his body as far he could. "Pete what is this? What did she **DO**?" His hands hovered over his body unable to think of what to do.

"Take it out! TAKE IT OUT!" Peter shrieked, tears blurring his vision.

Tony sighed, trying to stabilize himself and gripped on the base of the spike. He gave a tug at the thing, hesitant to pull at full force. The only thing that moved was Peter's body as he began panicking, his instincts taking over, his back arched trying his best to get away.

"No, okay just hold on, Kid." Tony held Peter in place with his left arm on Peter's other shoulder. His suit activated the mic with a wave of Tony's hand. "Cap, we need the Quinjet now." He took a few breaths trying to stay calm. Peter squeezed his eyes shut feeling the spike seep in every direction inside his arm. He couldn't hold back the quiet whimpers that escaped his throat. The kid threw his head side to side kicking his right leg, not knowing how to react to the excruciating pain.

Tony stepped back a few steps giving the kid some room. "**STEVE!**" He yelled into the comms. Tony's speaker system activated since his helmet was off.

"We just dropped Wanda off at the med bay, Tony her injuries are serious."

"Is sh-she gonna be alright?" Peter blurted out.

"Oh shush." Tony rolled his eyes at the kid's acknowledgment of his own injuries. It was obvious that the adrenaline was leaving the kid's body, and fast. "Come here as fast you can, or send something that will! Whatever is left of the med team that Wanda doesn't need has to be on there." Tony said staring at the kid.

"Vision is willing to go before we depart."

_'Good.'_

Suddenly a ring of golden sparks appeared not far from them. Iron-Man's helmet immediately shielded Tony as Rhodey dropped the unconscious woman ready to fire. Out of the ring stepped out a clean cut man with a crimson cloak.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the ring of sparks welcomed a man cloaked in crimson wearing a navy tunic. Everyone immediately tensed, ready to fight the man that suspiciously dressed similar to the woman they had just taken down.

"Didn't know you had friends." Tony spoke towards the limp Sorceress still facing the man. "You didn't seem like the social type." He quipped. His suit's plates located on his upper arm and back unfolded to reveal a variety of miniature rockets ready to fire on his command.

"Gentleman…" The wizard spoke up, the air between them thick with awkwardness. "My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. I'm here to take a certain_ someone_ out of your hands." The portal fizzed into the nothingness as he began to step closer.

Tony instinctively stepped towards Peter to shield the kid from potential harm.

Peter acknowledged the new presence but made no effort to add more pain onto his body by craning his neck a different direction. Perhaps his spider sense was muted by pain, or there may be no danger after all. He tore his attention away from the continuous growing of the spike still seeping within his arm and darted his eyes to his left. He noticed 's suit that slowly shuffled towards himself. He finally decided to shift his body to get a better look at whoever they were aiming at. "**AGH**" Peter yelped.

Tony grimaced at hearing the teen in pain. He knew the kid needed immediate attention. _'If it weren't for this _**_damn_**_ wizard.'_ He lifted his second repulsor threateningly, tension growing between the two of them.

Tony Stark was absolutely done and over this whole _voodoo_ situation. He's never encountered this type of fight and never wants to again. Too many teammates at risk. Not to mention letting the two kids (Peter and Wanda) of the bunch injured. Hell, Wanda had to have a chunk of flesh pulled from her own back by Vision. This_ was_ his fault, he knew it was. Because of him, Peter now has to probably lay in the Med-bay for days to get that shit out of his leg and arm. What in the world will he tell May?

Dr. Strange quickly caught on. "I'm not here to fight Stark." He shifted on his side to get a better look at the figure on the ground, brown hair spilling through the red mask. "Seems like you've already done the job for me." His attention along with his head snapped over at the woman in a heap laying the grass. He strode calmly towards the woman, as if deadly weapons were not locked onto his head at the moment.

"Nu-uh" Tony snapped. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't **blast** your magical ass."

Stephen stopped on the spot. "You've all fought too close for comfort near my sanctuary, when I realized that it was the erm..._traitor_, I decided it'd be best to take care of her now before it got out of hand." Dr. Strange replied, smirking with frustration and an expression written _'duh.'_

"Why should we hand her over to you. You could be here to pick her up from danger, _I mean_ from us." Rhodey shouted from his side.

Dr. Strange sighed with his whole body as if he had more important tasks to attend to. This is the last place Stephen wanted to be at the moment, he just wanted to throw the wretched woman to Wong and go back. Hoping that The Ancient One would be proud for completing one of her tasks she left undone.

The Sorceress had betrayed her own Sanctum, turning to black magic followed up by killing its innocent occupants. Fleeing like a coward, this was the only chance Dr. Strange had, until she would vanish again. Perhaps the woman did this intentionally.

_'I mean what does she have to lose at this point.'_ Stephen thought to himself. She has already abandoned herself back at the Sanctuary, broken beyond repair.

Even through the suit Tony could here the strained noises coming from Peter, a few times he could here the spike expanding within the kid's forearm, the skin stretching along with the muscle tearing. He didn't even want to think of the bones. He couldn't imagine what it took Peter not to scream out in pain at the moment. Shit, he really had to get Peter out of here.

Tony spoke, but not aloud, his voice connected to comms and directed to Rhodey. "Rhodes, you got this handled? I doubt he actually came here to attack us. Kid is being torn up right behind us, I got to get him somewhere else."

"Would if he actually came to her rescue?" He replied.

Dr. Strange began to turn his head between the two confused as to why their suits went oddly silent, despite the whirring of little and big weapons that unfolded from each machine.

"Honestly? who cares? If he leaves through his _sparkles_ I'll send coordinates to where we'll be, I just have to get him outta here." Tony's voice was laced with anxiety. He couldn't help the growing knot in his chest. He knew deep down that this situation was bad for Peter. If Wanda was writhing in pain over one spike that surfaced her back what was going to happen to the kid with two of them literally impaling him through and through?

Dr. Strange broke the silence "Seems as if your companion is injured. And by the looks of it, he needs your attention now. Id advise for the two of you to stand down and surrender her. I'm here to lock her up and do nothing more."

Iron-Man lowered his repulsors not fully trusting Dr. Strange but had no other choice but to leave the area with Spider-Man.

"I'll handle this Tones, help him."

A beat passed before Tony stepped over the teen still staring at the man, making sure he wouldn't do anything sketchy.

"Friday, is the brat okay to move? Not by himself but by me." Tony asked crouching next to Peter. Peter couldn't stop moving around, constantly fidgeting not knowing how to react to the pain coating his limbs.

"According to my scan, he has no spinal injury. If you decide to transport him, only move a small distance, boss. He is losing blood, but it has yet to reach critical." That was enough for Tony to hear. He positioned both his arms behind Peter's back and upper thigh, avoiding the spike impaling the boy.

"It hurts. It hurts **_so_** bad."

Tony cringed, wondering if the sight of his frowning helmet provided any comfort. He was going to wait to remove his helmet until the both of them were out of sight. "You're fine kiddo, we're getting out of here to take care of those ke-babbed limbs of yours." He lifted the boy, slightly stopping when Peter cried out. The way his heart hurt and ached at the sound went unnoticed.

"Oh my gosh...I'm a spider-kebab!" Peter cried out, completely unaware of what he was actually saying aloud.

Tony couldn't help but snort, taking the opportunity of Peter's distraction to pick him up fully. Peter bit down on his cheek until he could taste iron on his tongue. Despite the burning pain coursing within every inch of his body, he found himself guilty for causing the trouble. _'It was only one lady!'_ He frowned beneath his ruined mask, hoping that Mr. Stark wouldn't give him yet another lecture about this later.

"You good?" Iron-Man's helmet peered down to Peter's mask showing his glazed over eye staring at nothing in particular. His focus barely changing, he nodded anyways.

Before Tony departed he had second thoughts. The wizard seemed as if he teleported himself from another location. Maybe him and Peter could go-no no, that was a stupid idea. Peter was already hurt enough by one wizard, why make it two?

"Farewell, Gandalf!" His suit rang out before he looked up into the night sky boosting the both of them somewhere safe. Peter's arm behind the back of the Iron suit limp and unmoving.

He pulled up his right arm to rip off his own mask. Although Karen went completely silent after the witch disintegrated part of his mask, he still felt bad stripping her away, or what was left, by removing his mask. Peter took in a shuddering breath trying to enjoy the fresh air. Laying the mask on his stomach he let his throbbing head tilt back to breathe easier. He hasn't felt this much pain since Homecoming night, under the rubble.

Suddenly he felt crushed, pressure on his chest. It didn't go unnoticed on Tony's part. He knew exactly what Peter went through that night, he never wanted it to repeat itself again. But yet here they were...in a situation even worse than that wretched fight.

"Fri, are there any stations under construction?" Tony said almost letting Peter slip from his grip. He quickly stabilized himself in the air while securing Peter in his arms.

"Showing directions to 86 Street Station." Friday answered. Suddenly a bright line emerged in his helmet's line of sight, directing him towards the subway.

"It's too late to take it out, isn't it?" Peter asked, keeping his head back. Suddenly he was embarrassed that Mr. Stark had to carry him to safety. His pale face, (due to blood loss) making his blush more obvious.

It was only mumbles to Tony. "Can't hear what you're sayin kid, save it for another minute." Taking a sharp right he finally came across the staircase Friday luminated. He hovered over the busy sidewalk for a few seconds observing the night life,

"I know you don't want to, but you gotta put your mask back." Hey eyed the taxis and cars stuck in place due to traffic, also the people walking back and forth the sidewalk.

His command was a bit muffled to Peter's ears but he quickly got the message. Fumbling with the disintegrated mask in his bloody fingers, he weakly pulled it over his head with his good hand.

Tony landed, Peter's body bouncing at the impact. Peter grunted in response at each bounce. Iron-Man's armored chest slightly hovered over the young hero, attempting to block his partly exposed face away from the crowd now forming. It was mainly a few young adults either going to or from a club. More than half of them gawking while pulling out their phones to record the hero's appearance.

"Stand back. I swear if one you younglings follow me, i'll **fry** you." No one dared to follow the obviously agitated hero

Labored breaths and soft whimpers escaped Peter each step the suit took, jostling his body. It hurt the worst when he began stomping down the steps. The familiar sounds of the city muffled as his body slowly grew numb.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks observing the dimly lit station, a few neon coated men currently working on the rails. The subway station was creepily silent, the sounds of the city muffled above them. There were planks of wood and saw dust scattered across the dirty tiles. The yellow light tinted anything underneath it with an eerie glow.

"Do me a favor?** LEAVE**! And on the way out, will you be so _kind_ to put extra caution tape around the stairs?" Not realizing how rude his command was the men got the message anyways and hopped up onto the tiled floor. One man in particular made his way to protest against Iron-Man but seemed to choke on his own words at the sight of the man in iron carrying an injured vigilante. Tony eyed the man, silently daring him to speak while he was stressed.

As the last man in neon left up the dusty stairs, Iron-Man roughly let go of Spider-Man on top of a metal bench. Immediately turning his back on Peter, he began contacting War-Machine and the Quinjet of his coordinates. Peter tried to adjust his body on top of the bench, only to let out a cry as he fell hard on station's floor.

"Eugh, that's just nasty." What was left of Peter's conscious was now focused on the variety of colorful pieces of chewed up gum beneath the bench. He giggled to himself, not out of humor, but of frustration. _'You just had to screw the pooch once again, Spider-Man!'_

The young hero hated this situation, how his body violently twitched without control, and how he could no longer move his left elbow nor his right knee. The branch like spike still slowly etching itself now towards his shoulder. He laid there for a hot minute, unable to stop giggling. Warm tears threatening to fall, but eventually never did. He felt cool armor lift the back of his neck forcing his face to meet with Iron-Man's iconic frown. Peter stopped giggling, this time his face relaxing, his lids suddenly feeling as if weights were dangling underneath them. His head went limp, Peter's focus going in and out. Blood poured beneath his impaled limbs at an alarming rate. Enhanced healing was kicking in. The amount of blood that Peter could lose without worry would kill a kid his size if lost.

"Hang in there kid, Friday contact Rhodey. Tell him I couldn't give a flying fuuuu" He eyed Peter, "uuuuudgesicle if the uhh _wizard_ is there." Peter groaned in protest as Tony poked the broken lens and disintegrated fabric out of curiosity.

"Lemme take your mask off so you can take a bre-hey, HEY **what** are you doing!?" Peter's right hand gripped the spike without fear, pulling it weakly, attempting to pull it out. Tony easily overpowered Peter's strength at the state he was in. He shakily pried his hand away and held it in place against the floor.

Peter felt cold dusty air hit his face as he took in a shuddering breath.

In and out.

In and...out.

Tony tossed his mask aside. "Full body scan Friday, what can I do? How do I even get this thing out of him."

"...scanning now Boss...I suggest you leave his leg alone and focus on his left arm. My database does not recognize the object impaling Peter, but I do not believe it will not stop expanding up his upper arm any time soon...sorry Boss but you may need to-"

"No NO! Okay, we can fix this, _no biggie_." The last two words came out unsure as he attempted to stay positive. Tony knew deep down what had to be done, yet he couldn't find himself to make a move. A voice told him in the back of his head that he had to do it before it was too late. No he couldn't...but he had to. The iron helmet unfolded revealing Tony's face. He groaned staring up at the domed ceiling. Closing his eyes and shaking the willies out of his hands, Tony turned his foot and swiveled back to face Peter. He bent down to Peter's level, putting his armored hand back beneath the back of his neck, the other hand lifted his upper left arm.

"AH-**Agh** put it-leave it alone." Peter hissed.

"I know, just lemme get a good look at it." His helmet neatly folded back over his face in an instant.

"Friday, are you able to pinpoint where the stick thing is currently?"

"Of course, now showing you Peter's heat signature." Suddenly a blend of reds, oranges, and yellows outlined but barely filled Peter's left arm. Tony cringed at the sight of shades of blue branched out over the majority of his limp arm.

"Oh fuck, we_ really_ have to do this." His face paled at the realization of having to chop off Peter's arm. Even worse, it would probably have to be done before the Quinjet arrived before it crawled up his shoulder. He was going to tell him, he was going to have to tell a fucking kid.

"Peter…" His eyes fluttered open at his name being called. His doe like eyes stared at Tony, full of innocence but yet so much pain. _'I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this.'_ A few beats passed before Tony heard a slight thump.

He looked up (his heat visor still activated) and spotted the one and only War-Machine just above the concrete sidewalk that separated the two of them. He never felt so much relief in his life.

He practically jogged towards the staircase that Rhodey was now walking down on. Before War-Machine could even step down the last step, Tony began rambling. "Rhodey...we _have_ to chop off the kid's damn arm before it-it can spread to his shoulder, I don't know how but we gotta, I can't be the one. Why did Steve have to leave, I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, dude calm down, we're going to be fine, I doubt you have to hack it off." Tony's helmet revealed himself staring at Rhodey's iron helmet.

Rhodey knew this expression, he rarely made that face, but when he did, it meant nothing good. It was the expression that basically screamed _'i'm dead fucking serious and I have no idea what to do.'_

Rhodey planted his arm on top of Tony's shoulder. "It's going to be fine." He said firmly.

Tony could only manage to nod. His lungs took in the fresh air as Tony gathered the courage to go back and get this nightmare over with.

Peter rested his eyes, rolling his head side to side. He began humming to a tune he was unsure of. Anything to take his mind off of the agonizing pain, which was slowly but surely going numb. He felt...funny, as if smoke clouded is head. Sleep sounded better and better after every second. He never stopped his quiet tune, even as he felt vibrations in the ground coming closer and closer towards him.

_'Must be Mr. Stark here to take me to the facility.'_ He kept his eyes shut but stopped his humming immediately after he felt strong arms that lifted him and laid him back down on what he guessed was that metal bench.

All at once Peter's body convulsed in reaction of the spike now finding itself protruding directly through his wrist and into his web shooters. "**UAGHH**" Peter's voice bounced off the walls echoing his cries. Web fluid began to spray out of the device still latched onto his wrist. He swallowed the next cry down, attempting to keep his whimpers to himself.

Tony eyed the kid that was writhing in pain. His heart throbbed at the sight. Peter squinted his eyes open to the sight of Iron-Man and War-Machine positioning themselves. Positioning themselves for what?

Tony gently took Peter by his left hand (that was not yet reached by the magic) and draped it over the bench so the both of them could get a better view. Rhodey took a few seconds to process what he was exactly seeing, then spoke up nervously.

"For once, I hate that you're right." Tony's heart dropped. "We have to do this quick."

Peter began to stir,. "Wha- what's going on, what are you guys talking about? What do mean you have to do this quick?"

The two ignored Peter and continued their planning.

"How are we going to knock him out? We have no ambien, nor dalmane, I bet that's on Natasha...glad she's on the Quinjet." Tony said.

"Can we hit him in the head? You know…" Rhodey made a fist and playfully punched himself in the head making a thunk.

"No, he's already gotten a level two concussion, we might damage what's left in there if we hit him hard enough. Hell he was nowhere to being unconscious when the witch was basically hammering his head into the cement. Kid was eating shit." Tony began to sweat at the thought of having to amputate the kid's arm without a sedative. Scratch that- he was far from sweating, the hero was on the verge of a panic attack.

Both Rhodey and Tony began touching the kids arm, testing the durability of the spike, searching for any other alternative route to take care of this mess. Blood began dripping off of his suit's index finger. The both of them accepted what had to be done and began the preparations. Another part of Tony's conscious took charge over his emotional state and kept him going.

Tony shakily pinched where his suit's heat visor was showing where the porcupine like spikes were not. About six inches below the top of Peter's shoulder was where he would have to amputate the arm.

Shit, he really did not want to do this to the kid, let alone himself, he was sure this would plague his night terrors for months if he were the one to do this. He pointed his other hand towards the Spider suit, a thin laser beam pointed directly at the pulled fabric. It quickly cut through, followed up by Tony ripping a 360 line around the arm. Peter was not happy.

"What the heck dude! That's my suit-TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" The throb in his head was muffling the voices. Did he even know what he just said? Bu he knew exactly what was going but has yet to consider the outcome.

_'What would Pepper say?'_ Tony thought to himself gathering the courage to tell the kid he was about to have a part of him ripped off.

"Pete, we're gunna have to um, we're going to have to" He coughed in attempt to fill the awkward space between them. "Going to have to"

Rhodey interrupted "amputate your arm"

Peter's blood ran cold, he wanted to scream, but the only thing that escaped his lips was a simple "_oh_."

He looked at the dim ceiling, his lips slightly parted, his throbbing head processing what was about to happen.

Suddenly Tony's suit shed showing a very stressed man dressed in a plain black T-shirt and jeans. The exoskeleton of Iron-Man stood in place as Tony kneeled next to the delusional boy.

"Peter, im sorr- we're going to have to do this quickly. We can't let this thing nest in your arm and kill you. I **won't** let that happen, this will be over soon." His eyes were full of regret, he could have prevented this. Will Peter even be a hero after this fight? Will this be his last one? He sighed, the weight on his shoulders lessening none.

"Look at me in the eyes kiddo." Peter slowly tilted his head to face Tony. Peter's brown eyes were closed but opened halfway. Tony looked into the eyes that were now glistening with tears.

"It'll be over soon." Tony promised.


	5. Chapter 5

"It'll be over soon." Tony promised.

Peter locked eyes with Tony's, silently begging him to put him out of his misery. He sniffed hard; eyes wide full of fear.

Tony broke the gaze, unable to look into the fearful brown eyes any longer. Tony gripped his hand onto the end of his own black shirt, beginning to rip a wide piece of fabric from his side towards his back. Peter's eyes darted to Tony's hands that were now tying the piece of fabric around his arm, right above the tear indicating where the arm would have to be cut clean.

"Hold on, Mr. Stark, you really** do not** have to do this." He forced a little smile attempting to convince Mr. Stark. He responded with a frown and a small shake of his head.

"No, no no no no, you can't! This is-NO **STOP**." Peter began to scoot anywhere away from Tony who was now tying the fabric 4 inches below his shoulder. Peter only panicked more when he firmly fastened it too tight for comfort.

"That won't do much." Rhodey said hopelessly.

"It's the only thing we can do Rhodes. Who knows how much blood this will cause to-" He stopped mentally slapping himself for speaking this way around the kid who was already panicking.

"Alright, we do this quickly, Quinjet arrives, go to the facility, take care of the leg, and we're good, we're fine." Rhodey said with fake confidence.

"Right," Tony responded walking back and letting his suit enclose him.

Peter wanted to puke; he never thought this fight was going to turn into having his limbs hacked off. He wanted to scream, get away, away from his mentor and Rhodey. He felt oddly betrayed, even though he knew they were doing this for his own good. Peter wished that the woman had slammed his head a little harder into the cement. He couldn't stand the unbearable pain, only if he was unconscious things would be much more peaceful. Was he going to die from this? What if too much blood were to leave his body? Peter lingered on the thought of dying after this. He most likely wouldn't be able to be Spider-Man anymore even if he lived, he wouldn't even be a whole person anymore.

For a moment a nasty thought of death feeling more desired than surviving but being broken plagued his throbbing head. He quickly shook the thought out of his head, instead thinking of his loved ones. What were they going to say after this? How were they going to react? His violent thrashing against Iron-Man and War-Machine calmed as he lingered on the memory of May's smile, her warm hugs, and her scent of freshly baked cinnamon rolls. Ned, his best friend, would he still think of him the same? What would MJ think? He probably wouldn't be able to tell, her silence making it almost impossible to read what was going on in her head.

Tony watched Peter's glazed over eyes widen as he put a firm grip on his shoulders. The kid looked at him, suddenly his eyes filled with anger. He gave one last thrash knocking Tony off and causing Peter to tumble onto the cold tiles. He yelped in pain squeezing his eyes shut as he rolled slowly onto his back. "Don...please don't, I can't- I can't-please don't." Peter was barely audible as both Tony's and Rhodey's helmet unfolded. Maybe the sight of their faces would slightly assure the boy that it was going to be alright.

Rhodey made his way over to the left side of Peter, bending down, he held down his shoulder with his left and placed a hand on the center of his chest. Peter almost accepted defeat until he caught a blurry sight of Tony's wrist producing a long red and gold blade with a _'shnngg.'_

"Oh no, oh HELL NO, **NO!** STOP STOP **STOP!**" Peter wailed.

Rhodey's grip never loosened as the boy's strength grew weaker by the second.

His pounding head begged for him to relax his muscles.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the teenager going absolutely ballistic. Tony didn't like this anymore than Peter did. Refusing for his mind to think about the future for Peter, he focused on setting the blade on top of the twitching arm, right where the suit was ripped.

He didn't bother to privately ask Rhodey his question over the comms. "We don't have to break his arm, do we? I don't think we have time."

"You do realize you created that blade, right? It'll cut through easy. Just hurry up before he hyperventilates or even worse, the thing expands further above the six inches."

Tony nodded, his anxiety beginning to bubble up within his throat.

_'Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breath out.'_ He placed his armored knee against Peter's hand, pinning him against the floor, leaving him with no choice but to take what was about to happen.

"MR. STARK STOP! KNOCK IT **OFF** ALREADY!" Peter felt the cold sensation of the blade being put against his skin, threatening to break through him any moment. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

_'Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.'_ His fingers began to tremble, refusing to hurt Peter in any way. He tore his eyes from the screaming kid, focusing on the blade that was slightly cutting through Peter's skin.

_'Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.'_ He pushed hard yet held back a certain amount of strength. Peter began sobbing uncontrollably whipping his head side to side as blood began to pour over the blade. Almost immediately Tony retreated.

"I can't...I can't do it." Rhodey nodded and let go of Peter. He stepped over the panting kid. "Hold him down." Rhodey said taking position.

Rhodey knew that he was going to be the one to do the dirty work in the end. He knew his best friend, and if there was another person that could do it, Tony would never hurt his kid, unless he absolutely had to. He looked down at the shallow slice that Tony could only manage to cut, then moved his gaze at the kid, that had only revealed his young face to him about twenty minutes ago._ 'He's too young to go through this, why him? And why me? Out of all the Avengers who are much braver…'_ He sulked. Though this was the worst thing he was probably going to have to do in his life, he admitted that he had to get it over with before it was too late and sucked it up.

Mimicking Tony, he began pinning the limp arm, so he could cut it clean. He triggered his own blade underneath his forearm's armored plates. This time he tore the blade off harshly off himself and fiddled with it between his own hands, gathering the courage to be the one responsible of tearing this kid apart.

Tony held the kid's shoulder that was panting from struggling against them. He saw Peter's hazy glare at Rhodey who was now moving Peter's arm gently away from his body as far as he could. He rested his other hand upon the spider emblem on his chest that was rapidly rising and falling. Peter's breathing grew louder and faster by the second.

He was at the edge of hyperventilating as he could only watch Rhodey slowly swing the blade up and down in the air as if he was measuring how solid and precise the cut was going to have to be within one swipe.

Rhodey nodded to himself, he put one knee on the ground leveling himself perfectly. Sweat beading on his forehead, he prepared, rising the blade with both hands. He scrunched up his face, gathering all that was left in him to slam the blade the down.

Peter knew it was coming but was not yet ready for it. He bore his gaze on Rhodey, silently begging him to stop._ 'This, is going to hurt so bad, please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop, i'll be ruined forever, please stop, please stop.'_ Cool armored fingers took hold of his jaw, forcing his face to look the other way, and at Mr. Stark. His face along with his attention was forced away from Rhodey, and now was Mr. Stark.

"Do you wanna grab a cheeseburger after this Pete?" Tony asked, too calmly. Peter's whole body halted all at once at the sudden question. He partly opened his dry mouth and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh-" A _swish_ was audible followed up with an unforgettable sound of flesh and bone slicing ringing throughout the subway station, along with the crack of tiles beneath him breaking.

Peter felt no different, the pain not hitting him yet. _'Did he do it?'_ Peter thought as he slipped out of Mr. Stark's grasp to take a look. Peter caught a hazy glance of his ruined arm laying abnormally away from his own body until Mr. Stark forcibly yanked his head back, keeping Peter and himself from looking. Peter didn't understand...he felt his arm, all the way up to the tips of his five sticky fingers, so how is his arm detached?

"Shit, one of them still got through. Hold him still, this is gunna hurt." Rhodey made his way to pluck a small spike out of the boy's upper arm, swallowing the urge to puke at the sight.

"As if it didn't already." Tony sneered.

Rhodey ignored his comment and continued to pinch his armored fingers and pulled the spike out of his upper arm before it could expand. Peter howled in pain almost immediately. He arched his back without realizing and began thrashing uncontrollably.

Stars swam in his vision, all he felt was fire, his arm was **on fire**. His body racked in uncontrollable sobbing.

The teen felt like someone had dipped his left hand into a bucket of acid, his arm slowly being eaten away. Fluttering his eyes open he settled his gaze onto Mr. Stark, looking for something, anything.

The mechanic looked at the kid with soft eyes and attempted to reassure him, something rare for the businessman to show. "It's over now Pete, remember what I promised? Told you it would be over quick, easy peasy." He forced a small smile but his eyes seemed to show a sadder expression.

Peter could barely register what he said. Instead of deciphering what the man said he instead rolled his head to his left side and swallowed dryly. Tony backed up, refusing to look at the horrific scene any longer. "Friday, how many more minutes till our heroes arrive" He said dragging the word heroes into a sarcastic remark. "Vision will approximately arrive within the time span of 2 minutes. The ship will arrive in 6 minutes, sir."

"Give me insights on the Spider-ling." Friday's voice artificially panicked.

"Boss, I suggest that you wrap his arm up around the nub of his arm." Tony looked over Rhodey who was already wrapping his own white shirt around the wound. He eyed the groaning teen. _'Why won't he lose conscious yet, damn kid is tough.'_

Peter couldn't seem to be able to tear his sight from the limp arm that was just once attached to his body. Maybe it was the glaze that seemed to cover his senses along with his mind, but he wasn't capable of understanding how the limb simply laid there when Peter could still feel his arm nerves. Though it felt as if pure lava was coating it, it was still there. He made no effort to move the nub of his arm, instead he mentally begged his body to go to sleep.

Tony wasn't the biggest on providing comfort very often, especially towards Peter, he hadn't even let the boy come close to hugging him yet. But now was the time to finally comfort the boy, he needed this.

Tony walked out of his suit and towards a mumbling Peter. He bent down and cupped his hands underneath the sweaty brown curls, lifting the head up slightly to let it rest on one of his knees. He never moved his hand from being entangled in Peter's curls. Soon Peter's body relaxed in the man's grasp, yet the mumbling never stopped, he laid there rambling nonsense as blood pooled all around the two, tainting anything it touched.

The three of them waited for the rest of the gang to arrive. Within the time span Rhodey sat there, staring at the ruined bloodied arm in disbelieve of what he just did, he still didn't even know the kid's damn name! Oh wait, did Tony say Pete? Must be Peter…

Tony didn't move a muscle, he kept his position solid, still staring into Peter's doe eyes that were glazed over and staring at nothing in particular. The mechanic was practically painted with the kid's blood, he didn't care at the moment, right now his head was plagued with awful visions of the possibilities of the future for Peter. The heavy breathing along with Peter's mumbling and occasional cries surrounded the station's air, the muffled sounds of the city barely audible.

Peter began to grow numb to the pain, blood warming him from the underneath. His vision blurred with each pulse of his abnormally slow heartbeat. He mumbled and cried, unsure himself on what he was exactly trying to say. He made his way to roll his head towards the left. He ignored the protest from Mr. Stark above about moving and instead bore his gaze...at his crippled arm. He felt tears drip off the side of his nose, unaware of his body that was now convulsing with silent sobs. He only calmed down when he could feel rough hands slowly circle the top of his head, just like May does.

"James…" Both Rhodey and Tony snapped their heads towards the voice. Vision apparently entered silently.

"Vision!" Tony had never been so happy to see him. Vision calmly strode towards the small figure on the floor bleeding out, his red cape flowing gracefully behind him.

His face screwed in concern the more he twisted his head to see the clean-cut arm on the ground. Vision spoke into the mic built into his system. "Captain, would we benefit from a sample of the witch's attack mechanism?"

A static voice that belonged to Steve Rogers quickly responded. "Uh, sure…get Spider-Man on the tallest roof around, we can spot you from there. We're about two minutes away."

Rhodey stood up from the bench, ready to help in any way.

Vision crouched next to the mumbling boy, apparently interrupting his stare down with his own arm. Peter looked up at Vision's face that was merely a red blob with a yellow light to him. He dragged out the last of his mumbles with a groan. Vision slid the both of his hand's underneath Peter's thighs and back, his wound in an awkward position. Vision ignored the nub wrapped in bloody fabric that was now dripping on him. "Guh-uh!" Peter groaned.

Tony could only watch as the kid was taken from his grasp, he went to say a snarky comment, but looked at Vision roughly gripping the kid in his arms and decided that now was not the time. He walked towards the exoskeleton of **MARK XLV**, letting it enclose him. He stared at the arm laying on the ground, the ruined web shooter sprayed webs all around the spikes, he could no longer stare at the arm, he oddly felt grateful the Spider suit was still covering the crippled arm, finding it more disturbing if he could see the spikes protruding through the kid's bare skin. His gaze fell onto the limp arm.

Hell to the no, he would not be carrying the thing. "Not it!" He said childishly, following Vision.

"NOT COOL MAN!" Rhodey yelled. Tony grinned walking up the stairs.

"Friday, get a team down here as soon as you can to clean up the blood, wouldn't want anyone to test it and figure out our Spider kid." She hummed in response as if she had done this too many times. He heard a groan followed up by a disgusted cough from Rhodey from when he guessed picked up the arm.

Vision flew up without warning, too quickly for the still curious adults crowded around the stairs to snap a shot or get a good look at the vigilante.

"You guys are still here? Go sleep off your hangover already, **jeez!**" Tony quipped as he boosted his leg repulsors towards the gracefully floating Vision. He heard the gasps and yelps of the crowd below, must be Rhodey flying out of the station. He felt guilty using his arm's repulsors for some reason, he pushed the thought of Peter not ever being able to use his arm and soon his leg to the back of head.

Peter found some relief within the breeze that aired out his suit slightly. He looked around the gravel covered roof Vision chose to land on. He felt the vibration of two suits landing a few seconds after he did. Not much later he saw his mentor's suit produce a white beam into the night sky.

The shadows looming around the corner of his sight threatened to engulf his vision fully, but he refused to let it happen. He watched a too bright of a light appear in the distance and barely heard Black Widow's voice through Vision's comms.

"We see you."


End file.
